Thomas and the Big Bang
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.10 |number=272 |released= * 7th September 2007 * 7th October 2007 * 11th April 2008 * 12th August 2009 * 19th July 2010 * 27th September 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Lighthouse |next=Smoke and Mirrors}} Thomas and the Big Bang is the tenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas is very cheeky. He enjoys playing with his friends, like playing hide and peep with Percy or when James spins on the turntable. Despite his playfulness, he always works and gets the job done. One day, Thomas gets a new whistle fitted, and he whistles it everywhere he goes. Mr. Percival has Thomas fill his trucks with bricks, flour and timber with the help of the narrow gauge engines. Thomas is really excited about this job that he blows his new whistle loudly, and scaring Rheneas, which makes the little engine knock his trucks of pilings. Skarloey and Sir Handel find this very funny. The engines decide to scare Rusty next. Rusty is pulling trucks full of bricks when the plan falls into place. Thomas whistles loudly and Rusty knocks his trucks, getting covered in red brick dust from the bricks. The engines decide to scare Sir Handel, who is pulling flour trucks. The engines hide in The Wharf's Transfer station, and they all peep at him. Sir Handel bashes his trucks and gets covered in flour. Despite all the fun, nobody is doing any work. Thomas now decides to scare Peter Sam. He is pulling a flatbed of timber. After the engines whistle at him, he pushes his flatbed so hard, the timber crashes through some oil drums and splashes into the canal. Mr. Percival arrives, and is furious when he finds that there is a huge mess of bricks and flour, and that the timber is in the canal and that none of Thomas' trucks had been loaded. Thomas, seeing the error of his ways, works to get everything in order, getting everything in his trucks before teatime. Thomas however plays one last trick on Mr. Percival and hides his trucks. When Mr. Percival does arrive, he asks where the trucks are. Thomas reveals the trucks filled with bricks, flour and timber. Mr. Percival laughs and declares that Thomas is "a very funny engine." Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Rusty * Mr. Percival * James * Percy * Peter Sam * Gordon * Stephen Hatt * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Misty Valley * The Railway Works * Kellaby * The Wharf Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the eleventh series. * This is the third occasion in which James has spun on a turntable. The first was in Tenders and Turntables and the second in Buzz, Buzz. * When Rusty says, "You look like a ghost!" the footage is sped up. * The title is a reference to "The Big Bang," a phenomenon that occurred billions of years ago that is believed to have created the universe. * This is the only eleventh series episode featuring the narrow gauge engines not to featured on Engines and Escapades. * From this episode and onwards, because he is now permanently given a new whistle, Thomas' whistle is lowered thus placing it closer to his boiler. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty puffed into the wharf, but Rusty is a diesel. * The narrator says that Rusty steamed around the wharf, but Rusty is a diesel. * The narrator says that the little engines blew their whistles, but Rusty has a horn. * When Peter Sam derails, he crashes through the buffers and is off the track, but in the next scene, the rails continue to the edge of the wharf. * Peter Sam is wearing Duncan's happy face mask at the end. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Naughty Trick * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Big Bang (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y la Gran Explosión ja:トーマスのドッキリ!!さくせん pl:Tomek i Wielkie Żarty ru:Томас и большая неразбериха Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes